Spoons chapter 1
by Photo101
Summary: The story of how Scorpius and Rose got to know each other


SPOONS

Rose and Scorpius Malfoy lived a very happy life in Malfoy Manor, with one son named Draco, and one Daughter named Astoria. How did this couple come to be?

Rose dialed a number of two of her best friends, Albus and Lily Potter.

"Hey Al, I haven't seen you in forever!" Rose said in excitement. She really hadn't seen any of her cousins for almost a year.

"Do you want to come over tonight to play spoons?"

"Sure! What time should I come over?" Albus asked.

"Oh, about seven. Oh, and,"

"You want to know if Lily could come too? I'm already on it. Yeah, she wants to come."

"Great! Come over at seven then?"

"Yeah, seven, but, one more thing, do you think a friend of mine could come too? He's helping me with my homework and-"

"Yeah, sure. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

"Wouldn't count on it…" Albus said under his breath.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing. See you at seven!" Albus said quickly and hung up.

Now all Rose had to do was get the game ready. She got out the ingredients-

Honey, rice, pepper, salt, and mayonnaise. Then she took out a bag of spoons, four blindfolds, and set them on the table.

As she waited for her friends to come, she regretted not asking her cousin who his friend was.

The door bell rang, and Rose sprinted to answer it. She couldn't wait to see her family again!

Lily and Albus walked in, followed by the mystery quest.

"Hi guys! Al, can you introduce me?" Rose asked, making a gesture toward his friend, who apparently by the look on his face, wasn't very friendly. He looked pale and grim, like he was being sucked by a dementor for a very long time. Still, he was kind of cute.

"Oh, Rose, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is Rose Weasley."

"Um, you can just call me Scorp." Scorpius said hastily.

"Okay. Hi, Scorp." Rose said with gritted teeth. I can't believe my own cousin is letting a Malfoy In my own house! She thought to herself.

"Everyone please, have a seat." Rose said, trying to hold back herself from giving Albus a menacing look.

"Um, Scorp, do you know how to play spoons?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why? Because muggles play it?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose! Don't be so rude!" Lily shouted unexpectedly, apparently sick of her cousin's attitude.

"I'm sorry." Rose said.

Rose explained the directions to Scorpius, but while doing so, realized that he wasn't as rude as she expected. He was quite polite, actually.

Then everyone rolled the die, and Rose and Scorpius went first. (Luck of the draw, I guess.)

Rose went first. "Okay, I'm thinking of a shape, and you have three guesses.

"Okay, um, triangle?" "No." "Rectangle?" "Nope!" "Square." Rose said proudly.

"Oh man!" shouted Scorpius.

"Okay. Al, you put the blindfold on his head." Rose said.

As Albus put the blindfold on his face, Rose tried to think up the worst tasting combination for him. " I'm gonna wish that muggle hatin' pure blood never walked in this house. This is a Weasley he's dealing with!" She thought to herself. "My daddy would be soo proud."

She decided to put salt, pepper, and mayonnaise together. As she put the combination in his mouth, his reaction was the weirdest thing Rose ever saw.

"Hmm, salt, pepper, and mayonnaise." He said. He sounded like he actually liked it.

"Oh, good job, _scorp._"Rose said. She actually thought what he just did was kind of funny.

"No, No! I can NOT fall in love with a Malfoy! What will my parents think? I just wouldn't tell them right away, you know, just in case it doesn't work out, but, I don't even know if he likes me! " Rose thought to herself.

"I can't be falling for a Weasley! My parents would NEVER forgive me! What will the boys think? Well, if I even have the guts to ask her out anyway." Scorpius thought.

At the end of the game, Rose said goodbye to her cousins and was about to say goodbye to Scorpius, when he asked her a question.

"Hey, um, Rose, a private word?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? You know, just to get to know each other a little better a quess."

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to! When should it be?"


End file.
